


One Night for Comfort

by Chikabiddy



Series: LV AU Week 2018 [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: LV AU WEEK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: Logan comforts Veronica after a nightmare. Set during early S2. Written for the LV AU Week Challenge Day 3 (beloved tropes).





	One Night for Comfort

Logan heard the soft sounds of troubled sleep through the closed door. He wasn’t sure why Veronica was staying here instead of home with Duncan out of town, but her obvious distress pushed his curiosity in another direction. He knew she had nightmares, he’d helped her through many while they were dating, but he thought she’d gotten rid of them. Before she broke up with him, she hadn’t had one in weeks. He really wanted to know why there were back and if they were back only because Duncan wasn’t around. He wondered if Duncan was able to calm her like he had. Then he chided himself for the thought. She wasn’t his to be curious about, anymore. He shook his ill-conceived desire to comfort her from his mind and moved toward his own room, out of temptation’s range.

Her sharp cry stopped him short, and he listened to see if she would settle. Instead the sound intensified. Logan warred within himself, unsure if Veronica would appreciate his intervention. His instinctive desire to comfort her won out and he slipped quietly through her door, settling down next to her on the bed. She was laying on her side, curled tightly into the fetal position. Logan frowned at the sight of her, shaking and pale. It was a look he hadn’t seen on her in a long time and he didn’t like to think what brought it back. This was supposed be her golden year: perfect boyfriend, awesome best friend, revenge achieved. She was supposed to be happy, content. The girl he saw before him was far from content. Stroking a hand down her cheek, he spoke her name, attempting to draw her peacefully from the nightmare she was having. She flinched away with a whimper. Logan sighed; this had to be a bad dream if she was that deep into it.

He shook her shoulders, calling out to her louder. “Veronica, wake up.” All she offered in return was a moan. “Veronica!” louder now. “Veronica, it’s just a dream. Wake up.”

Her eyes popped open and he saw the recognition dawn. Pulling his hands back, he leaned away attempting to move from the bed. He couldn’t imagine she would like to wake to find him this close. He started, surprised, when her small hand clasped his, clammy but strong.

“Wait,” she croaked. He lifted his eyes to meet her, questions stuck on his lips as he saw fear clearly written on her face. He stayed motionless, afraid to cause her to close off again. “Don’t go.”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before offering a lame “okay.”

Delicate fingers twitched in his hand, but she made no move to break their contact. He watched her face and could see she was building up to speak again. She opened her mouth for a moment before dropping her head with a shake.

“Veronica, what is it?” He figured she was about to change her mind, ask him to leave, and he hoped she’d do it soon, so he could find some peace in his room and process her strange behavior. He would need time to rebuild his defenses after seeing Veronica, his Veronica, so open and raw. A tight vice gripped his heart as he waited what he knew was coming.

“Will you lay down with me?” her voice was a timid whisper and Logan couldn’t believe his ears. This had to be a fever dream from some drug he didn’t remember taking.

“What?” he finally forced out.

“You,” she hesitated, and he waited, giving her the space he knew she needed. Praying it wasn’t all a dream. “You’re the only one who keeps the nightmares away. Please?” her request came out as a whimper and that was all Logan needed. Duncan be damned. Veronica needed him, and he would deal with the rest later.

He slid slowly into bed, keeping his distance and letting her take the lead on this arrangement. Just when he didn’t think she could shock him anymore, she tugged on the hand she still held and wrapped that arm around her shoulder. Then she nudged him to lay back and snuggled into his side, curling up against him like she used to. Within minutes he could hear her softly snoring. Logan had no idea what this was, no idea how he got this small chance to be near Veronica again or give her something she needed, but he was incredibly grateful. He didn’t let himself question it, didn’t let himself wonder how long it would last or if anything would change because of this, he just enjoyed it. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair, trying to re-familiarize himself with the feel of her, the smell of her. Then he wrapped his other arm around her, folding himself to her, and let himself drift off to sleep. He let them both have this; they deserved this one night, for comfort.


End file.
